<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mission: catch santa by Magali_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656117">mission: catch santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magali_Dragon/pseuds/Magali_Dragon'>Magali_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Targlings (ASoIaF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:19:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magali_Dragon/pseuds/Magali_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aemon Targaryen is on a mission.  To catch Santa Claus.  With his baby sister and Ghost in tow, he catches more than he expects as he sneaks downstairs...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mission: catch santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AenarSnow/gifts">AenarSnow</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riry_7/gifts">Riry_7</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure and unadulterated fluff and I am not sorry.  I love fluff.  The world sucks so bad that it's sometimes the only thing we need.</p><p>Also this fic is for my favorite tumblr cheerleaders and lover of all things Jonerys, Aenar and Erika!  I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was time.</p><p> </p><p>Aemon Robb Targaryen-Snow had planned this mission for days. Weeks. Months. Even years, if one wanted to track the first spark of an idea about this to the final execution. It started with his cousin Eddy. Eddy did not think there was a Santa Claus. Said that he didn't exist, it was all a big story the adults told them to get them to be good and not bad. Sometimes Eddy was bad. He did not listen, like, ever. He always got in trouble. Santa would bring him coal.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Aemon was good. He was a very good boy; he was smart, and he always got stickers on his projects in school. He made his bed every morning and he helped clear the table at night. He did not like being nice to his sister. That was very hard to do because she was so annoying. She also cried a lot. And she went potty in her pants. He thought this was very gross and she should not get a present. Mommy said it was because she was a baby, and she was learning. He did not think this was a good excuse.</p><p> </p><p>He opened one eye and looked at the clock next to his bed. It was his favorite cartoon. Night's Watch Rangers Force. The numbers were bright blue and the head ranger, his favorite character, Cregan Snow the Wielder of the Steel Claw Sword, was pointing the sword to the numbers, while a zombie polar bear lunged from the side. They blinked that it was very late. He knew it was late because there were four numbers and not three. It was almost the end of the day. That happened when it said 11:59. That was the very last moment of the day and then at 12:00 it was a new day.</p><p> </p><p>It said 11:55.</p><p> </p><p>He giggled, because he knew that at 12:00 it was a new day and that meant it was <em>Christmas</em>. It was the best holiday in all the land. The entire mission was planned. He went over it in his head all night long. When Mommy tucked him in bed, she told him to go to sleep and tomorrow maybe Santa would visit. He asked if she had been good.</p><p> </p><p>Mommy winked, her purple eyes sparkling like gemstones. "Oh Mommy has been very good this year."</p><p> </p><p>"We will see about that," Daddy teased her from the door. He winked at her. She giggled, which always sounded funny coming for his Mommy because she could be very serious when she wanted to be, but around Daddy she liked to laugh and smile. Aemon smiled at them both, said good night, and waited for them to leave the room. They closed his door, because he was a big boy, and he could sleep with the door shut. So long as his Night’s Watch Ranger Force night light was on, illuminated images of bears, stags, and wolves rotating lazily around his room, shadows cast on the walls and ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>He was glad the door was shut, because now he could slowly push back his covers-- also Night's Watch Ranger Force-- climbing carefully out of the bed. Their house was very, very old and so he needed to be slow, because if he ran, the big floorboards creaked, even with the rugs over them. He put his feet in his slippers-- all better to be quiet-- his flannel pajama pants swishing as he snuck to the door.</p><p> </p><p>It was dark in the hallway. <em>Good</em>, he thought. He was going to catch Santa Claus. The mission had begun. He treated it just like Lord Commander Cregan Snow did. He made a plan. He would stick to it. Also there would be no zombie polar bears or the Night King or the stupid clumsy and craven Stewart Larty to get in the way. Cregan Snow was <em>always</em> cleaning up after his so-called friend.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, Mission Find Santa had commenced.</p><p> </p><p>Aemon first opened his door. He peered left, right, left down the hallway. All clear. Darkness was his friend tonight, even if it did scare him just a little, but he would <em>never admit it.</em> He knew that to scared meant to be brave, that's what Daddy told him, and so he would savor the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>He held his plastic version of the Steel Claw sword, with its wolf pommel. He used a red marker to give the white pommel red eyes, so it looked just like Daddy's wolf and Aemon's very best friend Ghost. He walked on his tip-toes, creeping straight across the hall to the wall, back against it, taking a few deep, steadying breaths. First, he would get to the staircase. From there, he would creepy slowly down the stairs, and he planned to hide behind the big chair near the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>This would give him full oversight of the war area. That's what Cregan Snow would do and so would he. Plus, Daddy was in the army a long time ago, like a million years ago before he was born, and that's what Daddy would probably do. He thought briefly of Cregan Snow's courageous battle queen, the beautiful Silver Andy, who rode a dragon into battle and looked kind of like his mommy did, because she was beautiful with silver hair too. He wondered if Mommy was a queen sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>The beautiful Silver Andy would be right at Cregan's side in battle. He did not have that, but he did not need it. He would get down to the chair, hide behind it and use one of the blankets to cover. Camouflage. No one would know he was there. And then he would catch Santa in the act!</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what to do once he caught Santa, but he would learn in the moment. That always happened in Night’s Watch Ranger Force. Then everyone would live happy ever after. And he didn't need to worry about a girl like Cregan did, because Silver Andy always wanted a kiss after the mission. That was gross. And he didn't have to worry about a stupid Stewart getting in the way.</p><p> </p><p>"Here we go," Aemon whispered. He closed his eyes, counted to three, and prepared to make his descent to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"Aem?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He jumped at the sound, the curious noise in the dark depths of the hallway. "Who goes?" he hissed, wielding his sword.</p><p> </p><p>And then his own version of Stewart Larty showed up.</p><p> </p><p>He ground his teeth, annoyed, dark brows slamming to a point. "No! What are you doing here Lya?"</p><p> </p><p>The dumb sister appeared, toddling down the hallway, dragging her stuffed dragon toy behind her, and followed by the great white wolf Ghost, who kept a close eye on her, so she didn't fall over. Aemon was so <em>mad</em>! His big plan to catch Santa and then Lyanna had to show up and get in the way. She giggled and he hissed "Shh!", securing his weapon around his waist, tying it carefully over his flannel shirt. He stalked to her and helped her up from where she'd fallen forward onto her hands and knees.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he needed was for her to start crying because she couldn't walk. Because she was a dumb baby. At least she didn't go potty in her pants yet. He looked at Ghost, annoyed at him. "You should take her back to bed," he advised.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost blinked, silent. Aemon sighed and wrapped his arms around Lya, carefully picking her up. He knew how to do it because Mommy and Daddy showed him, and they trusted him because he was a big boy and very important and good at his job. He just didn't like it. Sometimes you had to do jobs you didn't like. Like carry your dumb sister back to bed. "No," Lyanna whined, louder this time. "Aem! Aem!"</p><p> </p><p>Aemon could not have her start crying at all. It would ruin everything. He sighed. Sometimes this happened with his hero Cregan Snow. He would need to adapt. He shushed her and pet her head, her hair a bunch of silver curls while he had really dark ones. They were very soft. She was in her striped green and white pajamas, brand new that they opened that night as a Christmas Eve present. They got special ones just for Christmas. He thought she looked like an angry elf.</p><p><br/>
He carried her to the edge of the steps and set her down on the first one. He was shaking, because he could see that there was a light on downstairs. The Christmas tree was on! Santa must already be there! He mentally hit himself on the head because he should have realized. They lived in the North and Santa was in the North so of course he would visit their house first. He needed to fix this. He looked at Lya, who was smiling at him, and not letting go of his arm, hugging.</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, we need to be quiet," he whispered, holding his finger up to his lips. She giggled and mimicked him. He nodded. "Now careful. One at a time."</p><p> </p><p>She hopped down the stairs on her butt, while he crept along the wall. It was not as loud as he thought it would be, but maybe because he could hear the fire crackling too. It would provide distraction so he could run out and throw the blanket around Santa and prove he was real. Then Eddy would have to say sorry to him and admit that he was wrong. It was all Aemon wanted for Christmas, really.</p><p> </p><p>Also the new Night's Watch Ranger Force video game, action figures, and Lego set. It had over 1000 pieces and he loved Legos so much.</p><p> </p><p>He heard a commotion, startled, the floorboards creaking, and whipped his head to find his stupid sister could not move far, because Ghost had grabbed her by the back of her pajama pants and was trying to get her to go back up the stairs. "No Ghost," he whispered, waving his hand. "She can come."</p><p> </p><p>Ghost did not ever make sounds, but he almost frowned, or it looked like he did. He tried to tug her back up the stairs, but she did not go, giggling. He shushed her once more and took her hand. They stood on the landing and from there the stair bannister opened up and they could peek through the railings. There were pine garlands wrapped around the staircase with pretty white twinkle lights, which happened to be on.</p><p> </p><p>It made it so easy to catch Santa.</p><p> </p><p>The line of sight to the big fireplace, lined with garland and with candles on the mantlepiece, their handmade stockings all lined up in a row: Daddy, Mommy, Aemon, Lyanna, Drogon, and Ghost. For some reason he saw new one at the end, he didn't recognize it. It just said "Baby." He didn't know what to make of that, but he'd find out soon enough, because...</p><p> </p><p>"Santa," he breathed.</p><p> </p><p>There he was.</p><p> </p><p>The massive Christmas tree in the window was lit up, dripping with tinsel and their tons of ornaments. Handmade ones from school and art projects and then some he helped Mommy pic out, including his Cregan Snow one, right up top near the pretty ornaments that Mommy told him she got when she lived in Essos, also the one that Daddy got her when he asked her to marry him, a beautiful crystal dragon with orange fire breathing out of it. They had the star at the top. He was mad because Lyanna got to put the star on top this year. Since he got to do it last year. Last year she was too little.</p><p> </p><p>There were <em>presents.</em></p><p> </p><p>The sight of all the boxes, shiny paper, curled ribbons, and gleaming bows distracted him from his mission. His eyes expanded to take up most of his face, mouth dropping, wondering if the big long box propped against the wall was the new bike he asked for or maybe the football net or the hockey stick. He bit hard on his bottom lip, stifling exclamation, trying to remember just why exactly he was on the stairs, waiting and watching.</p><p> </p><p>Because he was there.</p><p> </p><p>A man was standing in the center of the room, in front of the huge fireplace, with the fire roaring. Aemon wondered how he could exactly come down the chimney with the fire going, but he imagined Santa-- as a magical being-- had ways to keep from being burned. <em>Maybe he's like Mommy and doesn't get burned</em>, he thought. He looked at Lyanna, who was trying to get down the steps again.</p><p> </p><p>"No," he whispered, grabbing her back and holding her to him. He pointed. "Look, Santa."</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh," she giggled. Her fat, pudgy fingers clutched the bannister railings. She almost stuck her head through, watching the display in the room. They were up high on the stairs still, overlooking the living area.</p><p> </p><p>Santa had his back to them, looked like he was holding something. Perhaps his big sack of gifts, Aemon thought, momentarily upset at the idea that he could prevent other children from getting their gifts, but he thought maybe Mrs. Claus could help there. Mrs. Claus was also very important to the entire operation, Mommy told him, and probably was the brains behind everything anyway. Mommy was the brains behind everything in the house and smarter than Daddy, so he believed this.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't see Santa's face, or his big white beard, just his red velvet coat, the white fur around the bottom of it and the shoulders, his red pants and his red hat. It even had the white fluffy pom-pom on the bottom of it! Even if he could get Santa's hat, he could prove to Eddy he was real. "Okay," he said to Lyanna, who kept staring, quiet for the first time in her life.</p><p> </p><p>She obviously knew this was very important, Aemon deduced. He crept down the bottom of the stairs. There were some noises being made by Santa. Like he was happy. "It's the cookies," he told Lyanna, who looked up at him, blinking wide eyes. He puffed his chest in pride. The cookies were the best. Soft, buttery sugar cookies painted in all colors with sprinkles and sparkles. Shaped like snowmen, wolves, bears, reindeer, and Christmas trees. Even one in a big 'S' just for Santa.</p><p> </p><p>Santa was eating the cookies, very happy judging from the soft moans he was making.</p><p> </p><p>And then Santa turned around, revealing that he was not alone.</p><p> </p><p>Aemon's jaw dropped, horrified.</p><p> </p><p>Santa had his mommy! Santa was <em>kissing</em> his Mommy!</p><p> </p><p>"No!" he hissed, suddenly forgetting his task at hand, forgetting the mission. He reached for his sword, untying it, fumbling with the knot. He had to <em>save</em> her! This was the act that all the Night's Watch Ranger Force members had to remember, that they must save people from acts of evil and wrongness and even though Silver Andy could take care of herself and usually saved Cregan Snow's life on more than one occasion, saving women and children was important. One of the most important things!</p><p> </p><p>And it was his <em>Mommy</em>!</p><p> </p><p>Santa's arms were around her and he was kissing her, and she did not look like he wanted it, because she was grabbing at his coat and pushing on it, she must be trying to get him off of her, how dare he!</p><p> </p><p>Mommy's braids were almost undone, a mess around her face, and she lifted up her foot, bending backwards as Santa pushed her. She was moaning too, and she must be hurting, he was hurting her! And <em>where was Daddy</em>!?</p><p> </p><p>That did it. Daddy must have been captured ! Santa was going to take his Daddy away to the North Pole or something or maybe feed him to the reindeer! And he was going to steal Mommy away!</p><p> </p><p>Forgetting everything but the act of saving his mother, and by extension somehow his father, Aemon launched his tiny body off the bottom step, skidding on the floor, Ghost trying to stop him, but he fell over top the great white beast, and shouted, wielding the plastic Steel Claw, and ran at Santa Claus, hitting him with the sword. "That's my Mommy! Let go of her Santa! Stop kissing my Mommy!"</p><p> </p><p>Santa was not as fat as he thought he was supposed to be, he momentarily thought, while hitting him with the sword. Mommy was yelling at him to stop, trying to get the sword, and Lyanna came running out of nowhere, tripping right into the pile of presents at the base of the tree, Ghost leaping up and over the back of the couch, but he landed on Drogon, who was sitting there in the corner. Drogon screeched, a black furry blur shooting into the air, and clawed at Ghost, who fell off the couch in a loud 'thud' on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Aemon! What are you doing!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm saving you Mommy! You stop that Santa! Where is my Daddy, what did you do with my Daddy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Aemon it's me! It's Daddy! Stop it!"</p><p> </p><p>He froze, hearing his father's voice coming from the Santa suit. He glanced at the floor, the Santa hat on the ground, and he looked up, suddenly confronted with his father's face, flushed and surprised, his dark hair-- just like Aemon's-- wild around his face and his beard dark instead of Santa's fluffy white.</p><p> </p><p>It made no <em>sense.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Daddy?" he asked, confused. He dropped his sword, clattering to the floor. He did not understand at all. He looked at Mommy, who had gone to get Lyanna. Dumb baby was trying to eat a bow off one of the presents. He whipped his head from her to Daddy. For some reason, Mommy was not wearing new Christmas pajamas that looked just like his but was in a red nightgown with lots of lace. He frowned. It did not look very warm.</p><p> </p><p>He peered at his father, who had removed the fake sword and made sure Ghost was okay, the wolf huffing, annoyed. "But I don't get it. Why do you look like Santa Claus?" he pointed to the presents. "And all the presents are here too!"</p><p> </p><p>Daddy and Mommy looked at each other in the weird way that they did sometimes where they didn't speak with their mouths but with their eyes. It always made him mad because he could not understand what they were saying. It was like a magic power or something. "Um," Daddy began. He furrowed his forehead, a line forming between his dark eyebrows and his lips pressed in a firm line. He was thinking about what to say, when Mommy answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy and I heard something, and we came downstairs, and we found...." Mommy exclaimed, gesturing an arm to the presents, her face gleeful, giddy. "All these presents here! Santa must have come when we were upstairs! You see, he left them all and look..." She pointed to the plate beside the fireplace, on the wide stone hearth, where they'd left the cookies and milk earlier, along with a note for Santa Claus. "All gone!"</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, crumbs remained on the plate, as did a few drops of milk. Aemon ran over to confirm, picking up the plate and turning it over a few times to be sure. He set the plate down, piecing things together. So Santa came to the house, left all the presents, and then...he whirled on his father, glaring. "But why is Daddy in a Santa coat? Daddy what are you doing?" He gaped.</p><p> </p><p>Unless...oh...oh wow...oh Eddy was going to be <em>SO MAD.</em></p><p> </p><p>He whipped his finger to Daddy, screeching. "You are Santa Claus!"</p><p> </p><p>Daddy burst into nervous laughter. "Me? Oh no Aemon, I'm not Santa Claus, but I...I..." he stammered. Sometimes Daddy was not good with lying. Aemon figured that if he was Santa, he would have to lie all the time. He was not good at that. He frowned, already knowing the truth now. Daddy wasn't Santa. But Daddy coughed and shrugged. "I came down here with Mommy and I found the coat and hat!"</p><p> </p><p>"You did?"</p><p> </p><p>This was new. Santa left his coat and hat? He picked up the hat, inspecting it. It looked like the hats should be. He squinted, shrewdly eyeing his father. "But how is he going to do his job with no hat and coat? He will be cold!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mrs. Claus will make sure he gets a new one. By magic," Mommy said easily.</p><p> </p><p>That made sense. Obviously, Mrs. Claus was the smart one. He nodded and set the hat on the hearth. He looked between them again. It still did not make a lot of sense. "Why did you put it on Daddy? And <em>why</em>....", he scowled, "Were you kissing each other?"</p><p> </p><p>It stumped them both. He smirked. Until Daddy smiled at him and walked over, kneeling in front of him, gray eyes looking silver in the firelight. "I put it on because you know what Aemon? I wanted to feel a little Christmas magic and guess what?" He tweaked his nose. "I did. And I kissed Mommy because I like kissing your Mommy and Mommy likes kissing me too."</p><p>"Only when you have the beard," Mommy said behind them. Aemon shot her an annoyed glance, for interrupting. She chuckled. "Sorry Aem."</p><p> </p><p>Attention refocused; Aemon remained skeptical. "She likes kissing you? But kissing is gross."</p><p> </p><p>"But adults like kissing. And I like kissing her." Daddy chuckled. "And one day you' will change your mind, but until then, it's an adult thing and we were doing adult things. Now, does that answer your questions?"</p><p> </p><p>Not all of them. He still didn't understand why Santa would leave his coat behind. He pulled at the white collar on it, feeling the fluffy material. It felt soft. The red velvet was very smooth and even though Daddy didn't have on a t-shirt underneath which was weird to him, he guessed it would make sense that Daddy would want to try the coat on. He giggled. "Can I put it on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um...sure." Daddy shrugged it off and he had on no shirt but didn't say anything.</p><p> </p><p>It was very big on him, like a blanket, and Aemon spun around a few times. He didn't feel any different. He didn't have powers. He couldn't fly. He didn't think he could go up through the chimney. He pouted. "I don't feel magical."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Mommy said, coming over. Lyanna had fallen asleep in her arms. She sat on the couch, patting the spot beside her. He rushed over, as fast as he could in the heavy coat, and sat next to her. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and Daddy came to sit next to him on the other side. She kissed the top of his head, quiet. "But you see it isn't really the coat that is magical, Aemon. It's the person and you, my little dragon prince, you are magical in here." And she tapped his chest, just above his heart.</p><p><br/>
He patted the spot. It didn't feel different. "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Really."</p><p> </p><p>"But how? I can't fly in a sleigh or deliver presents everywhere like Santa."</p><p> </p><p>"No, but you're a good boy who wanted to protect me when you thought something was happening." She nuzzled his nose, whispering. "And you took care of Lyanna when she snuck out of bed. You have a big imagination and an adventurous spirit and that is magical."</p><p> </p><p>"And you are very good with a sword," Daddy said, "as I can attest." He winced, patting his arm, where there was a red mark forming from hitting him with the sword. Aemon sheepishly smiled. Daddy kissed his head too. "Come on, time to go upstairs."</p><p> </p><p>"But..." He gazed at the presents and then up at the big clock near the front door. He could not tell time, but he knew that when the big hand was after the 12, that meant it was a new day. Or half the day was over. He rolled his eyes up at them both. "It's Christmas so....can I open presents?"</p><p> </p><p>They did another thing where they looked at each other again. "Well," Mommy said.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, just one." And Mommy gave Daddy a look that Aemon knew meant she was not happy, but Daddy didn't listen or say anything. He pointed to the presents around the tree. "Pick a small one. Then you go to bed and go to sleep and when you wake up, we'll open all the presents. In fact." His smile grew bigger, taking up his entire face, which made Aemon very happy because sometimes Daddy didn't smile all the time. "I think there will be a present for you and Lyanna that you're going to find very...long term. Might enjoy the quiet while you can."</p><p> </p><p>"Jon," Mommy warned. She was smiling, not at all mad. She giggled. "You promised we wouldn't tell yet."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a surprise, tomorrow." Mommy ended the conversation, pointing to the tree. "Pick one."</p><p> </p><p>Aemon scurried on his hands and knees to the tree, scanning all the various boxes, different shapes and sizes. He spied a couple that were for Lyanna, which he didn't understand because she waws a baby and what possible thing could she want? He ended up selecting a small box, which he ripped open, tearing through the paper, shreds falling around his feet.</p><p> </p><p>And he squealed, jumping up and down. "It's Silver Andy's dragon! It's Gordon the Dragon!" He ripped into the cardboard but couldn't pull on the plastic keeping the stuffed animal locked in place, bouncing on his feet and desperate, throwing it to his father. "Please Daddy! Open it, open it! I want to sleep with him tonight!"</p><p> </p><p>Daddy laughed, prying loose the threads and detaching the toy. Aemon shrieked, hugging it tight. He ruffled his hair and guided him towards the stairs. "Come on, you have the present open. Up to bed now. I'll leave Ghost at your door to keep watch. Although..." He frowned. "He did not do a very good job stopping you before."</p><p> </p><p>Ghost huffed, hitting Daddy with his tail, and bounded up the stairs. Aemon climbed into his bed and hugged the new toy to his chest, suddenly quite sleepy. It was quite an adventure. He sighed, closing his eyes, and mumbled. "I love you Daddy. And Mommy. Merry Christmas."</p><p> </p><p>"Merry Christmas," they both said, kissing his head.</p><p> </p><p>Aemon knew that he wouldn't have much to report back to Eddy. Sometimes missions did not always end up the way you expected them to. They never did for Cregan Snow after all. But Cregan had his Silver Andy, and they always found new adventures. He would find a new one too. He sighed, eyes fluttering shut, and realized his door was still open, and he could still hear voices in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Santa, you couldn't tell me if I've been naughty or nice this year, so how about we just get to my present, hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"This time though, behind closed doors. And lock it, hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you say Santa."</p><p> </p><p>He frowned, sleep overtaking him, wondering why Mommy was calling Daddy, Santa. He sighed, Ghost hopping onto his tiny bed and taking up most of the room. It was weird, but certainly not the weirdest thing that happened in his house. Wait until Eddy heard everything! Santa came to his house and Daddy got to wear his coat...but...well...he didn't think that was as interesting as saying he saved his Mommy from an evil Santa who was trying to steal her to the North Pole. That was a better story. He'd tell him that one.</p><p> </p><p>The following day, after he'd opened all his presents, including his bike and his Lego set and his new Night's Watch Ranger Force action figures, Mommy and Daddy sat him and Lyanna down, and told them their final present, which they said was the best, and Aemon completely forgot all about telling Eddy anything about Santa, because he was too busy wondering what he'd done wrong all year and why Santa would <em>dare</em> to give him this gift.</p><p> </p><p>A new baby.</p><p> </p><p>A new <em>sister</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" he shouted, while Lyanna just giggled, and Mommy and Daddy kissed. <em>So gross.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>fin.</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>